Wrong Again
by AnimeFan4
Summary: AN: This story is dedicated to anyone who thought they had found the one person in this world that they were meant for, only to be wrong. You may feel that you will never find anyone else who can make your life complete, but you could be wrong again. That
1. The Breakup

WRONG AGAIN  
  
AN: This story is dedicated to anyone who thought they had found the one person in this world that   
they were meant for, only to be wrong. You may feel that you will never find anyone else who can   
make your life complete, but you could be wrong again. That's also a short summary   
of this story.   
  
Ch.1: The Breakup  
  
  
The warm spring day was like any other in Obediah Japan, except for one red haired female.   
As she made her way down the busy streets she had no idea the pain that one she loved would bring   
upon her this day. She walked to the high school with a smile on her face and a full heart believing that   
nothing could ruin this day. Had it only been a year she thought to herself with amazement. So much had   
changed since that fateful day in April a year ago. How could she had known that one encounter with a   
mysterious American would have such an impact on her life. And yet here she was a year later, and   
completely in love with Nick Davidson.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sora!"   
  
Sora quickly turned around at the sound of her name being called, and tears immediately entered   
her eyes.  
  
"MIMI! What are you doing here?" She greeted the strawberry blonde, who immediately wrapped   
them up in a warm embrace.  
  
"Sora! Oh I've missed you so much. The states are wonderful, but I got so homesick for all of you and   
Japan that I needed a vacation to come see all of you!" Mimi exclaimed as tears also entered her eyes at the   
sight of her long-time best friend.   
  
"Oh Nick! I'm sorry. How rude of me. Sora, I want you to meet Nick. He's a friend of mine from the   
states."   
  
Sora finally noticed the blonde standing behind Mimi, and could do nothing but stare. His blonde hair   
was a striking contrast to the copper tone of his skin, and the dark clothes he wore. Yet the feature that nearly   
floored her was his sparkling emerald eyes. He wasn't really that much taller than herself, maybe just a few   
inches, but by the bulging muscles that peaked out from under the sleeves of this shirt she could guess he was   
a heck of a lot stronger.  
  
"Hi Sora. It's nice to meet you. Mimi has sure told me a lot about you." Nick told her. Slightly surprised   
at the red haired girl himself. He had figured Sora to be some air headed, loud mouthed female kinda like Mimi,   
not the quite and bashful girl he saw before him. His grin grew even bigger when he saw her cheeks flush an   
engaging rosy color.   
  
"Uhhh… It's nice to meet you too Nick. I've always wanted to meet some of Mimi's friend's from the   
states, but you're the first." Sora told the guy, as she hesitantly met his eyes, all too aware of the heat radiating   
from her face. She couldn't believe that she had lost herself so completely just by looking at him. Again she was   
flustered when she realized that Mimi and Nick were again staring at her while she silently appraised Nick.   
  
"Uhhmm… Well I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you Mimi. Especially Tai!" Sora told her fellow   
digi-destined, hoping that the attention would quickly switch from herself to her friend. Nick was quite aware of   
her predicament and smile graciously at her before turning his attention to Mimi, though his mind was still slightly   
preoccupied by the puzzle before him. Why was she so flustered?  
  
"Ohhh yes Tai. I believe Mimi's mentioned him a few times before too. Let's see if I can remember   
correctly everything you told me." Nick teased the girl.  
  
  
Back to Present  
  
Sora still laughed as she thought about that day exactly a year ago. Her thoughts were interrupted when   
she realized she had arrived at her destination, school. She stopped at her locker to pick up her books for her   
first class, and was surprised when her world suddenly went black and a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Miss me?" Sora felt the corners of her mouth turn up at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"Oh Brad Pitt!! You have no idea how much I love you. Please take your hand away so I can look upon your   
heavenly face." Sora sighed dramatically as she finished her little performance.  
  
"Wrong Sora!" The voice replied to her a little harshly.  
  
"Hmmm. Well let's see here. You definitely aren't Nick, you're voice isn't sexy enough, and you don't smell  
as good…"   
  
"SORA!" She giggled as she turned around to face Tai's indignant expression.  
  
"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on a girl silly."   
  
"Whatever. Opps, gotta go.. Mister sexy voice and smell good at six o'clock." Tai said, as he hurried upon   
his way.  
  
"NICK!"   
  
"Hey Sora… Uhm can I talk to you?" Nick asked her as he returned her good morning kiss a little hesitantly.   
Sora saw the anxious and worried look on his face and quickly sought to reassure him. She knew something had been   
bothering for the past few weeks, but so far he had been unwilling to talk about whatever it was.   
  
"Sure. What's wrong Nick?"  
  
"Uhmm… not here. Let's go sit outside on the bench." He told her as he took he arm and led her out of the   
school. Nearby a figure sadly watched them walk away.  
  
"Can't you see he's playing with you Sora. He doesn't care about you, not the way I love you!"   
  
"No she doesn't see it, but she will. Word is he's breaking up with her!" The other boy told him, he could see   
the pain and longing in his eyes. He was upset too, she was his friend too after all.  
  
"What! That idiot! Doesn't he know what he's got? It's gonna break her heart!" He exclaimed, broken at the   
thought of the tears that would surely pour from her beautiful eyes and sadden the features of her angelic face.   
  
"I think it will hurt, but I don't think she's truly in love with him." The friend told him, trying to chase away the   
worry that filled his eyes.   
  
"I hope you're right, I really do."  
  
  
  
"So.. Nick what do you need to talk to me about?" Sora asked him, once they had found a bench to sit on. Nick  
looked at her and took her hands in his and hesitantly told her what had been bothering him for weeks.   
  
"Sora.. I think we need to break up."  
  
"WHAT! But.. Why Nick?" Sora asked as she wrenched her hands from his and turned away from him to hide   
the tears that did feel her eyes.   
  
"Sora.. I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little tied down right now. It's not you.. It's me. I'm just not ready for a serious   
commitment right now!" He told her as he paced back and forth trying to make her understand. Sora whirled around as the   
impact of his words hit her.   
  
"You're not ready! But I thought we had something special… I thought we were going to build a life together!" She   
cried, as her dreams began to crumble around her. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Sora, I'm only sixteen years old! I have my whole life to live still. I have things I wanna do and see before I start   
that kind of relationship. We've only been dating for a couple of months. Hell, we've only known each other for a year."   
He exclaimed. How could she have already planned her life out like that, and his right along with it.   
  
"I'm sorry Sora. But I'm too young to be tied down like that. I think it's best this way." Nick told the young girl   
who's dreams he'd just crushed. Sora smiled a little as a single drop fell from her tear filled eyes.  
  
"Well Happy Anniversary Nick." She whispered quietly to him.  
  
"What?" He asked perplexed by her words. Sora laughed at his.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't remember. We met exactly one year ago. One year ago you stole my heart, and today   
you broke it." Sora told him, as the rest of the tears finally fell, and she turned and ran from him.   
  
  
AN: This story is a three part series based on a song. Each chapter is based on a single verse.. Here's the first   
verse.  
  
From the day we met,  
You made me forget,  
All my fears,  
Knew just what to say,  
And you kissed away,  
All my tears,  
I know this time I had finally found,  
Someone to build my life around,  
Who'd be a lover and a friend,  
After all my heart had put me through,  
I knew that it was safe with you,  
And what we had would never end,  
Wrong again.  
  



	2. Foolish Wishes and Realizations

WRONG AGAIN  
  
AN: Well here's the second chapter to this little trilogy. If anyone can guess who the mysterious guy is let me know. No prize or anything like that. Just guess and see if you can get it right! I don't own digimon, just in case you didn't know.  
  
  
  
Ch.2 Foolish Wishes and Realizations  
  
The sun had set hours before. The stars twinkled brightly against the curtain of darkness, and the moon hung high in the sky casting it's pale light among the trees and benches in Obediah Park. Yet the only person who could've notice the beauty of it all was completely oblivious.  
  
Tears continued to make their way down her cheeks, as choked sob wracked her body. Her mind and heart were clouded with thoughts of betrayal and loss.  
  
How long she had sat there enveloped in the night she could only guess. Yet the night seemed to copy the darkness that had been brewing in her heart since earlier that day. She still couldn't believe in the space of just a few minutes all of her dreams and hopes had been shattered to smitherines.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Startled, she looked up to see two pairs of eyes looking at her. Though one pair was the color of the blackest coffee and the other looked like the finest saphires both held concern for the heart-ache their freind was enduring.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked as she tried to wipe away the tears that continued to fall from her eyes, a sure sign of weakness in her mind's eye.  
  
Tai looked at Matt, before turning to her. Both of them gently lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Sora, I know you're hurting, but you can't sit out here in the cold. You're gonna make yourself sick." Tai gently reprimanded her as the trio began to make their way to Sora's house.  
  
"But.." Sora protested, but was quickly cut off by the other teenage boy.  
  
"No buts Sora. Now let get you home." Matt told her.  
  
It took the group about ten minutes to reach the house Sora had lived in since her birth, but the sight of it offered her no comfort. As soon as the entered the parlor they were confronted by Sora's mother, who had been frantic with worry.  
  
"Sora! Where on earth have you been? You were supposed to come home right after school to help me in the shop!" Mrs. Takenouchi exclaimed, with a hint of anger lining her words.  
  
"I'm sorry momma." Sora whispered, she felt an intense wave of guilt and shame causing tears to once again fall from her eyes.  
  
"Sora? What's the matter?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, alarmed at the now steady stream of tears that fell from her daughter's blood-shot eyes. She knew Sora thought of tears as a sign of weakness, and she despised anything that left people thinking she was anything but strong. What could have happened to have hurt her daughter so?  
  
"Oh momma. Nick broke up with me." Sora cried as she ran to her mother and was immediately engulfed in strong yet loving embrace.  
  
"Sora, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Takenouchi said to her only child who now sobbed in her arms. With all heart she wanted to take away the pain that she had been inflicted with. Sora had suffered far too much for someone so young.  
  
After a short time Sora's tears began to less though the anguish in her heart was still great.  
  
"Sora, why don't you go upstairs and take a warm bath before going to bed. You've had a long and hard day. It wouldn't hurt if you went to bed a little early." Mrs. Takenouchi consoled her daughter, as she wiped away the tears that remained on her face.  
  
"All right momma." Sora agreeed before turning to the two guys who had silently watched the exchanged between mother and daughter.  
  
"Goodnight you guys... and thanks." Sora told them with a small smilee, before heading upstairs.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi watched the quiet figure make her way up the stairs before turning to the two young men standing in her parlor.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you guys. I was really worried about Sora."  
  
"We know maam. We were worried too. Do you mind if we come over in the morning to walk with her to school." Tai asked her.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea and I'm sure Sora would really appreciate it. Now if you don't mind I would like to talk with my daughter a little more before she goes to bed." Mrs. Takenouchi told the two as she escorted them to the front door.  
  
"Of course. Please exscuse us and we'll see you and Sora in the morning. Please tell Sora that we'll be here tommorow and that if she needs us we're only a phone call away." Tai asked the older woman.  
  
"Certainly. Now good night boys." Mrs. Takenouchi told them as she shut the door. She stood there for a minute marveling at what good friends they were to her baby girl. She then went upstairs and knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. A small voice from within gave her permission to enter.  
  
"Sora, are you feeling any better?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked as she walked in the room to find her daughter sitting on her bed still in her school clothes.  
  
"No momma." Sora replied with a small shake of her head.  
  
"well Sora there's really nothing I can say that's gonna take away the pain, it's just gonna take some time. Mimi called earlier by the way, I think she found out what happened. Maybe if you give her a call you'll feel better."  
  
"All right momma." Sora told her quietly.  
  
"Good. Now Tai and Matt are gonna be here in the morning to walk you to school, and they said that if you need either of them they're just a phone call away. And you know I'm right down the hall." She reminded her daughter, noticing the small smile that lit up her face, however briefly.  
  
"You're really lucky to have such wonderful friends Sora. They truly care about you."  
  
"I know momma. I'm gonna give Mimi a call." Sora told the older woman as she reached for the phone that sat on the dresser next to her bed.  
  
"All right, love, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight momma.. and thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Mrs. Takenouchi told her with a worried smile before she left the room and shut the door.  
  
Sora waited until she heard the door to her mom's room open and then close before dialing her friend's number. Mimi had moved to America shortly after their adventure in the digital world.  
  
"Hello. This is Mrs. Tachikawa." Mimi's mother stated after she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi maam, this is Sora. Can I speak with Mimi please?" Sora politely asked the woman.  
  
"Oh Sora dear, Mimi has been trying to get a hold of you all morning. Are you all right?"  
  
"Not really, but I will be." Sora quietly replied.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry to heart that. Well here's Mimi." Mrs. Tachikawa replied as she handed the phone to her anxious daughter.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Hi Mimi."  
  
"Izzy called her earlier and told me what happened. I can't believe Nick would do something like that." Mimi admitted to her heart-broken friend.  
  
"Neither can I, but he did."  
  
"Are you all right?" Mimi asked her long-time friend, the concern in her voice was evident, even to Sora.  
  
"No. Oh Mimi, what am I gonna do?" Sora suddenly cried, as a fresh wave of tears started to fall from her already blood-shot eyes.  
  
"Oh Sora. Please don't cry. You know I hate it when one of my friends cry. Besides do you know what I think?"  
  
"No. What?" Sora responded, hoping Mimi would have some advice.  
  
"I think that Nick is going through a kind of phase actually."  
  
"A phase?" Sora asked, not really sure what the other girl was talking about.  
  
"Yeah I think he's really in love with you, but is afraid of any kind of serious commitment. He want to be free. Not to sound stupid, but I guess he's trying to sew his wild oats. A lot of guys go through this kind of thing." Mimi explained to her friend.  
  
"So.. what does this mean? What should I do?"  
  
"Wait. He'll realized quickly what he's giving up and come crawling back to you on his knees begging for forgiveness." The former digi-destined of sincerity told her, she wasn't sure if it would actually work out that way or not. But she figured at least Sora would stop moping.  
  
"Then, all I gotta do is wait, and he'll come back to me."  
  
"You got it. Now I'm gonna let you go so you can get some rest."  
  
"All right, thanks Mimi." Sora told her as a glimmer of hope began to grow in her heart.  
  
"No problem Sora. You just keep your chip up and everything will work out fine, K?"  
  
"All right. Bye Mimi. Goodnight." Sora replied, feeling better than she had all day.  
  
"Goodnight Sora. Take care and call me if you need me."  
  
"I will Bye." Sora promised as she hung up the phone. I had never occured ot her that Nick eventually regret the breakup and apologize.  
  
'But.. But what if Mimi's wrong?' Sora asked herself, before quickly shoving the thought to the back of her mind. Mimi had much more experience when it came to matters of the heart, and Sora knew she could trust her friend's solid advice. Sighing, Sora climbed into bed and within minutes was fast asleep.  
  
As the weeks passed Sora's heart lost all hope as she watched Nick date one girl after another. She had begun to realize that although Mimi had meant well, her advise had been far from the truth. Nick was not going through some phase, and he was not coming back to her.  
  
  
  
As he watched he could tell that she was still feeling down despite all their attempts to cheer her up. Damn that bastard for hurting her. One day he would realize all that he had let slip through his fingers and regret what he had done. Slowly he made his way to where she was sitting.  
  
"Hi Sora." Sora looked up in suprise, but a smile quickly made it's way to her face at the sight of the former digi-destined.  
  
"Oh hi. You scared me!" Sora admonished the boy as he took a seat next to her. He noticed that even though she had smiled at him, it had not diminished the sorrow that was so clearly displayed in her eyes.  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, I've been better. But I think I'm finally starting to accept the truth."  
  
"What truth is that Sora?"  
  
"That it's really over between Nick and I. I guess I didn't really believe it because of what Mimi told me a few weeks ago." Sora explained to her old friend with a sad smile.  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Oh. That he was just going through some phase. That deep in his heart he really loved me and that if I gave him enough time he'd realize he'd made a mistake and apologize."  
  
"Well. I wish I could say I agree with her, but I really don't. Besides I think you're better off. It may hurt for a while but eventually you'll find someone who will realize how special you are and then he'll treasure you for the rest of his days." He told her quietly, secretly hoping of course that it would be him that she'd spend the rest of her life with.  
  
"You really believe that!?" Sora asked, astonished at his heart-felt words, she had not thought he had it in him to be so poetic.  
  
"Yeah Sora I do. Just don't give up hope."  
  
"Thank you, I won't." Sora promised him.  
  
"Good not I gotta get going, practice starts in about 15 minutes. Take care Sora."  
  
"Bye." Sora told her friend. She continued to watch him as he got up and walked away. She suddenly felt very much alone like when he left he had taken the sunshine with him. She almost laughed aloud at the thought. She had known him and his younger sibling for years. He was truly a great friend. Smiling for the first time in weeks she got up and dusted herself off before heading for home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everybody swore  
  
they'd seen this before  
  
and we'd be fine.  
  
And you'd come to see  
  
that you still love me  
  
in good time.  
  
And they said there's nothing you can do,  
  
it's just something that he's going though,  
  
it happens to a lot of men.  
  
And I told myself that they were right,  
  
that you'd wake up and see the light  
  
and I just had to wait till then..  
  
Wrong Again. 


End file.
